


The Unwanted Little

by AvengerOfTheGods



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Harry Potter, Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Alternate Universe - No Magic, Baby Harry, Big Brother Draco, Daddy Snape, Dead Voldemort, Diapers, F/M, Gen, Little Draco Malfoy, Little Harry Potter, Littles Are Known, Pacifiers, Papa Lucius, Sippy Cup, bottles, nappies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengerOfTheGods/pseuds/AvengerOfTheGods
Summary: Looking down at the stark white envelope Harry felt like he was going to be sick. He just couldn't believe they would send yet another letter to his relative's house about his classification.Quickly, before his relatives start asking what's taking so long to get the post, he stuffs the letter in his oversized pants to be dealt with later.Harry Potter was hoping with all his might that he would be a Dom. It didn't matter that he is nowhere near the hight of a normal 11-year-old(He doesn't get to eat much) or that he wets the bed constantly (He doesn't have access to a toilet 24/7) or that fact that when he gets really scared of upset the urge to suck his fingers is almost overwhelming.Harry is going to be a Dom. No question about it.No magic or Voldemort AUAlso on Wattpad by Avengerofthegods





	1. Chapter 1

This is supposed to be a happy and exciting day for one Harry Potter but is turning out to be a disaster. It all started with those stupid letters. So many letters. Harry knew they were for him but as soon as one arrived it was quickly used as kindling.

His aunt, Petunia Dursley nee Evans is sitting across the room with the first group of children there to be classified with his cousin, Dudley right next to her playing some game boy that he had brought. She fawns over her precious boy, consoling him, telling him there's nothing to be afraid of that this is a standard test and normal for everybody to take all the while sharing hateful glances towards him making sure he hadn't run off. The long and painful speech he got before entering the building made running the last thing on Harry's mind. All he could think about was how he could not in any possible way be a Little. Not only has his uncle, cousin and neighborhood bullies told him how stupid and pathetic Littles were he knew that if he was anything less than a perfect Dom like his cousin was going to be and he would be put out of the house faster than he could plead his case. Although it is blatantly obvious what the classification will reveal to anybody with two eyes and half a brain that had noticed the constant wet bed and pant, thirst for attention and unexplainable habit of wanting to make everybody around him happy knew he would be a little and one of a very small mindset.

His relatives just didn't want to believe it. They thought that if they pretended that they had this picture-perfect family that everything else will fall into place. Everything except their freak of the nephew who had come to stay with them a year-and-a-half after he was born when his parents died in a car crash. Being his last living relatives he had to stay with them but that didn't mean they had to like it or enjoy his company. Instead, the family chose to belittle the poor boy and put him in a small cupboard under the stairs to sleep in sleep him and gave him the meager scraps off the table when they had to feed him. No one knew what went on in the little house on number 4 Privet Drive or the abuse little Harry has to go through on a daily basis. All he wants is a loving family and he feels that by classifying as a Dom is the only way to get it.

“Hi,” suddenly a blonde headed young boy’s sitting next to Harry. “You look kind of sad here all by yourself. Do you want to come sit with me and my papa?” he says noticing how all the other kids are across the room playing with the various toys that were set out. “It's okay if you don't want to,” he's quick to assure when he sees the hesitance on the smaller boy’s face, “but wouldn't it be nicer to sit with somebody instead of being here all alone? I'm Draco by the way.” Sticking out his hand and taking the other boy’s Draco starts leading him over to his parent. “Papa, I found this boy all alone. Plus he's in our group so can he play over here with me.”

“As long as he chooses to Draco. Hello there, I’m Lucius Malfoy Draco’s father and you’re more than welcome to sit with us although may I ask who are you here with.” Lucius looks down at the minuscule boy who barely looks old enough to be classified.

“Over there,” Harry point across the room. “My name is Harry Potter.”

“Well, it's nice to meet you, Harry. Are you nervous today?” he tries to make small talk as one of the directors, Minerva he thinks her name is, starts to take the first group into the testing area. His relatives don't even spare a glance at the small boy they're leaving behind. Lucius is confused as to why this horse face woman is so attached to a little blob of a child who's undeniably going to become a Dom when this Little is sitting all by himself clearly frightened about what's happening. At the moment he vows to protect this little one while he is temporarily in his care. For the next 15 minutes, Lucius watches over as the two boys become fast friends. Draco tells Lil Harry all about his house and toys and friends and even his uncle Sev. Harry was much quieter adding his input every now and then but mostly listening as the child rambled on and on all while placing various toys and snacks into the child's hand. The other adults couldn’t help but coo at the adorable cite of the two soon to be little interacting. Draco takes on the big brother role while Harry follows his lead, be it playing, eating or the direction their conversation was going. Soon it's time for the second group to enter the testing lab. Once they enter they’re split off into two groups; one for suspecting Doms and the other for suspecting Littles. Lucius quickly heards both of the boys into the second group as they head to a different part of the facility. Entering a room that could easily pass as a room in a daycare center, equipped with changing tables, toys for all ages, and even a few bouncers in the back. Parents, along with their children, are each assigned a classification officer to evaluate them. Quickly getting the attention of one of the helping nurses Lucius explains how he's watching over young Harry and they're all shown room after gathering both files.

Soon an elderly man enters the room. He has a long white beard and wearing the most colorful, brightly pattern set of scrubs Lucius has ever seen. The cloth glistens so brilliantly that it makes his eyes hurt.

“And how are we today?” he asks as he washes his hands and gathers a small box with the test inside.

“Good,” two small voices pipe up along with a curt nod given by Lucius towards the doctor.

“That's wonderful. My name is Dr. Albus Dumbledore, one of the directors here and I'll be administering today's test. Now can you both do something really special for me?”

“Yes, of course,” Draco answers right away before instructing Harry to do the same albeit a bit shyly.

“Alright I'm going to lay out some cards and I want you to tell me which would you prefer.’ Albus lays out 2 cards from the box one stuffed bear and one race car. The boys contemplate their answer before Draco points at the car, that one seeming more fun to play with then a boring teddy. Harry, on the other hand, decides to speak up even though he wants the bear because of how comfy it looks.

“I'm a Dom.” The adults look at each other in thinly veiled amusement. There was always somebody who got it in their mind that they're one classification but usually turns out to be something completely different.

“Why don't we let the test decide.” Lucius pats the soon - to - be - Little’s back as a way of comfort. Harry stares up at him for a moment debating if he even wants to go on with the test. He already knows what it will say, but he decides to humor to adults so that they believe him better.

“I want bear.”

“Very good harry.” The test went on in a similar matter with Albus asking either or questions along with how they acted at home. Both boys, blushing profoundly, admitted to waking up in wet sheets on more than one occasion and choosing to sleep in a crib versus a toddler bed. Other than those two their answers always differed with Draco picking the more action toys such as race cars and train sets whereas Harry chooses soft calm toys such as the teddy bear and building blocks.

“Alright, you two here will be a little bit different. I want you to really focus and pick any item you think you'd like to use or already do and remember no one is here to judge your choices this is all up to you.” Albus sets out 5 cards; a pacifier, a sippy cup, a bottle, a diaper, and a pull-up.

“I a big boy. Aunty says I can't use any this.” Harry stumbles over his words as soon as Dr. Dumbledore steps back to allow them to chose. Before the adults can come up with a reasonable arguments Draco swoops in, being the good helper he has been since the waiting room.

“I'm a big boy too but I still want the sippy plus you're aunt isn't here to tell you, you can't have it. Like when my uncle Sev gives me candy when papa isn't there to tell me no. Not that he does that a lot,” he's quick to assure his dad, not wanting to get himself or Uncle Sev in trouble.

“That's alright Draco.”

“I have baba?” comes the timid reply.

“Of course, and anything else you see here.” Turns out Draco already wears pull-ups to bed while Harry wants diapers to help his own accidents along with both boys choosing the pacifier. Once the boys were done choosing Albus skimmed over his notes with a small smile.

“Well, it looks like we have two precious Littles. Draco is in the 3-5 range whereas Harry is about 18-36 months.” Albus continued to tell Lucius about what the different choices meant along with explaining how Harry's aunt was waiting for him but stops when a heartbreaking whimper emits from the youngest Little.

“What's wrong little one?” Lucius moves to comfort the boy only to have his hands pushed away.

“Not a little. Can't be a little,” Harry tries to rid himself of his tears only for a small sob to come out. “Aunty’s going to be so mad. Aunty's going to be so mad.”

“Hey, there's no need to get upset. I'm sure your aunt knew this was coming and already has a room set up for you.” Although what kind of person leaves a suspected Little to his own devices Lucius isn't quite sure he should be going home with such people.

“No! Aunty will be mad. Harry not ‘pose to be Little!” Before the adults can stop the child, Harry jumps from his seat and makes a mad dash for the door. Pushing it open he dodges a few wandering nurses with ease and rushes outside where he remembers his aunt parked the car. Lo and behold he spots it easily, his aunt and cousin sitting in the front eating ice cream not a cone insight for himself but that doesn't matter at the moment instead he climbs in the back.

“We can go now. You can go,” with a slight sneer towards her nephew Petunia starts the car and drives home.


	2. Chapter 2

Looking down at the stark white envelope Harry felt like he was going to be sick. He just couldn't believe they would send yet another letter to his relative's house about his classification.  
Quickly, before his relatives start asking what's taking so long to get the post, he stuffs the letter in his oversized pants to be dealt with later. Making his way inside Harry feels a sudden flare of pain on his side before falling on his butt.   
“What do you got there, Freak?” Dudley is standing over him with a sinister smile having just pushed him to the floor.  
“J-just the mail.”  
“Well hurry up with my breakfast before I tell dad you're lazing about.”


	3. Lost and Found

Like any Little Harry quickly developed a routine he performed everyday. Everyone knew that to make a Little happy they needed order, clear boundaries, and set rules and Harry was no different.  
If anything he made himself more restrictions and rules.   
The first few were basic expectations for himself. Just as the sun starts setting Harry must find somewhere to eat and rest. Through much trial and error he found out which berries were safe to eat, which leaves were soft to sleep on, and where to get the best water.  
He had to find that all out the hard way, leaving him either throwing up or very itchy  
In the end it took two weeks to settle into his new home in the woods and Harry was finding it easier to navigate than his uncle's temper. Here no one beat him for soiling the leaves he slept on or making a mess whilst eating. Here there was plenty of berries to make him full and friendly bunnies to play with. There was even a deer who desired to sleep next to the innocent child to keep him warm along with her own young.  
Bathtime turned out to be a tricky feat. After a day and a half of walking in no particular direction the tiny black-haired boy came across a small stream. Happy beyond belief he immediately waddled into the shallow water, not remembering his last bath at the Dursleys.  
As Petunia detested touching her nephew anymore than absolutely necessary she stopped bathing the boy shortly after his 4th birthday. He learned to start a shower and wash himself enough to not get punished for taking too long or being smelly. Although he never felt all that clean he never got to dwell on that fact as chores were just as quick to be shoved down his throat.  
Wading into the crisp cool water Harry had to fight back a nasty flashback of getting sprayed by the watering hose for failing to take care of the garden properly as water rushed by, reaching his chest due to his short frame. After soaking until his hands were prunny and he finally felt clean (even his lower regions stopped burning) he was ready to get out. Not realizing how more aggressive the waves have become Harry makes his way back to the shore only to be swept by the undertow. Being thrown 4 feet downstream in freezing water, Harry comes up coughing out a lung. Fearful and trembling he makes a new rule to never go back into the water.  
Many more restrictions follow. After wandering away from the river and getting lost in the middle of the wilderness with strange noises for all of 3 hours when Harry chased a butterfly he no longer allowed himself to follow animals around or stray very far from the river, his only source of clean drinking water. No eating the green berries or any type of flower he sees the other animals eating is a quickly made rule after spending 3 days spewing from both ends.  
Not a nice feeling to go through on your own, but the brave little boy managed and soon became right as rain. Days later.  
Now 3 months later Harry thinks himself completely independent despite waking up in his own filth more than not and constantly wetting himself when he’s not paying attention. In which did set himself back into a mindset he tried not to fall into, but he manages to get his feelings under control and clean up.   
However what he wasn’t prepared for was a familiar face showing up at his lake he’s called home for the past 3 months.

Draco wasn’t sure what happened. One minute he’s with his papa and Uncle Sev on their yearly camping trip turned celebration for when his letter to Hogwarts (the best Little and Dom academe in all of Great Britain) arrived just before they left only to see the prettiest butterfly in existence.  
Now he can’t find them or their campsite they were setting up. Draco tries to remain calm, because his papa likes taking him to plenty of crowded places so he’s coached Draco on how to remain calm and find a trusted adult when he can to get help. Although in this case it’s best to find the nearest water source and remain there until found.  
Listening closely the little blonde follows the sound of rushing water to the tree edge where a tiny figure is crouching drinking out of the stream.  
“Hello?” Draco calls out seeing that another child was near the river only to causing them to flinch and gaze up with fearful yet familiar green ones. Immediately recognizing who's there he calls out to the child.  
“Harry, is that you? What are you doing out here?” Draco was thoroughly confusing. What were the odds both of their families camped in the same place and they both got lost at the same time.  
“Aunty and Unca leave Harry here and they go bye-bye foreva,” Harry lisp once he realizes who was there. He couldn't believe he was seeing Draco again. The very same boy who showed him his first ever act of kindness. He had given up on seeing a person again let alone one from his past, a boy who treated him with such kindness that he felt wanted for the first time in his life.  
“Your family left you? Are you sure you didn't just wander off and get lost like me?” Draco knew Harry was just a baby and didn't know any better so it was completely reasonable that he had wandered off and goten scared, just assumed that his relatives we're never coming back.  
“No they say Harry no deserve a family now that I Little, so Harry live here for long time,” the broken speech coupled with the appearance of tears makes Draco's heart shatter into so many pieces that he wasn’t sure if it could be glued back together.  
His papa had explained that Harry ran away because he was too little to truly understand what was happening and went back with his family, who would take care of everything; although he didn't know that their way of taking care of things was to abandon their nephew in the woods. How is that right in treating a Little? The knowledge that someone would leave someone so helpless, even if we was not a Little he's still a child, pushed Draco straight out of his headspace.  
“I'll protect you until we find you a good home. For now we'll wait for my dad or Uncle to find us.” Draco speaks calmly as he slowly pulls Harry towards him to sit on the grass. Harry tenses, but he accepted it. He needed the comfort right now.  
About ten minutes later, long enough for Harry to lightly doze, Lucius Malfoy comes strolling into the clearing only to freeze when he sees a tiny child resting against his only son.  
“Draco,” the man starts to say but is quickly shushed by his son when the other child whimpers and shifts in his sleep.  
“We can't leave him dad. He’s all alone and has to come with us.” The tone and seriousness in his voice told Lucius that something major had happened to pull his son from headspace. Lowering himself to the children's height he also lowers his voice to not wake the sleeping child.  
“Do you know who this is, Draco?”  
“It's Harry. The boy who ran away. This is Harry Potter.”  
****************  
“You found a lost child by the river?” Severus Snape, honorary uncle, states as soon as Lucius appears holding what looks to be a five year old boy.  
Lucius had no choice but to pick the child up and lead Draco by the hand back to their camp cite while taking softly to get him calm and back into headspace. His oldest friend, who is more like a brother, immediately questions the additional person brought back on his search for Draco once they realized how he wandered off.  
“Draco wasn't about to leave him there by himself.”  
“While that is very admirable, how do we know this child's family isn't looking for him? They could have taught him the same methods we taught Draco in the event he got lost. They're probably worried sick.” He couldn't believe his friend would just take a sleeping child without knowing everything. He wasn't being accusing, just curious.  
“I don't think so, Severus. Draco was very adamant that we take him. He's been very tight lipped and everything doesn't add up. He stated that this is Harry Potter, the child I told you about.” While bringing him back down Lucius tried to question Draco about the boy in his arms with little success. Although finding this child all alone just months after the incident doesn't seem that plausible.  
“Yes I remember the one who ran after getting his results.”  
“Indeed,” Lucius leads the group over to the picnic bench and situated the child to be comfortable in his chest before patting his back to settle him into sleep once again. Severus took the liberty to place Draco in his own lap as not only would he be able to answer some questions but it was also growing closer to a certain blonde’s bedtime.  
“Draco did you talk to Harry when you found him,” at the child's nod he presses on. “And what did he say?”  
“That his aunty and uncle left him here a long time ago and that they say he no get a family because he's a Little. But that's not fair papa because I'm a Little and I have you and Uncle Dev and Grandpa Tom and Aunty Bella.” Draco rushes out hoping that his father hadn't tricked him and plans to leave him here too. “I be good, Papa you no have to leave,” his voice breaks at the end remembering the smarting he got last week for drawing on the walls out of boredom. Maybe his papa was tired of him. At this thought Draco started to cry whimpering apologies and promises to do better as long as he didn't leave. Shocked by his son's sudden tears, Lucius is quick to adjust Harry for Draco to climb on his lap on well. He snuggles the pair as Severus watches with a sad smile.   
“I would never leave you my little Dragon. You are perfect the way you are and I wouldn't trade you for the world.”  
This is what he wanted. Not the tears and distress but a Little of his own to comfort. Although Severus is several years younger than Lucius he isn't all that young. He didn't have the energy nor patience to run after a hyper Little all day. It's fine when it's his nephew that he's babysitting for just a few hours, but not to come home to everyday. What he was looking for was somebody much younger, with the headspace of a baby. Not many Littles are classified as babies and even fewer are given up for adoption as they start showing such behavior at a younger age than other Littles and the parents have time to find a suitable guardian before they can be properly classified. And even of those few Severus has never connected with one enough to think about adopting.  
Suddenly Severus is pulled from his thought by startling green eye staring up at him, captivating, but before he could blink a loud wail emits from the child.


	4. Wake up and bond with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get it? Like shut up and dance with me?  
> hahaha... back to the story

The long blonde-haired man was quick into action, making sure that Draco was off his lap before standing up and rocking the little boy side to side while patting the wailing boy's bottom.

Both Draco and Severus watched the scene ahead of them, the scruffy frail boy not stopping even for a breath. The little one tried to stop but simply couldn't, his body racked with sobs as he became scared and overwhelmed, giving up on trying to act big as this is his first ever feeling of warmth and comfort.

However, despite being held and comforted, he wasn't settling at all, squirming around and sobbing his little heart out, snot and tears cascading down his red puffy face. Something inside him that's just not wanting to settle for Lucius, no matter what he did, whether it be rocking side to side, cooing soft gentle words or patting the little's bottom. The boy chose not to calm down and so continued to work himself up.

When it became to be too much for Severus to take, never being one to standby when a child is in distress, the younger man stepped in. He felt that if he doesn't step in now, the boy might make himself sick, certainly at the rate he's going. Judging by his already frail and sickly form, that was the last thing he needed

"Pass him here Lucius" Severus states standing up and holding his arms out for the lad. Lucius raises an eyebrow at the comment.

"You sure about that dear friend? The past couple of Littles you've tried with haven't exactly like nor clicked with you" Lucius chuckled but sounded a bit serious at the same time, rocking Harry all the while. Severus only rolled his eyes at his friend's statement.

"Well he isn't settling for you either, let me have a try and see how he is with me. It might be different this time considering that he's Lily's son" Severus retorted, hands still outstretched for the still sobbing little.

It's almost like magic the way the sobs die in Harry's throat as he's transferred to new arms. Instead, he locks eyes with pitch black ones, completely captivated. A small smile stretches across the usually dour man.  
“Yay, baby not crying no more,” Draco's exclamation breaks the sudden bubble the two had formed and brought them back to reality.  
“Not a baby.” It takes every ounce of self-control to stop Severus from cooing at the tiny, shy voice.  
“Can baby play now that he feels better?” Draco chooses to ignore Harry's comment and face his papa. “Pretty please. I'll be really gentle.”  
“Just for a little bit while I talk to Uncle Sev alright. And you have to ask him yourself he may not want to play right now.”  
“Ok papa,” toddling over to the pair, Harry allows himself to be put down. “Baby Harry do you wanna play with me? I'll let you have my favorite car.” Draco stands almost a head taller than Harry and twice his weight, so it really is an adorable sight to see Draco take his hand and lead him to a blanket that was set up with a few toys to keep the boy occupied while the adults set up camp before he wandered off.  
“I think it would be best to forgo the usual first night under the stars and head straight to the cabin where we have more supplies.” Severus states when both boys are engrossed in their game, Harry becoming a little reluctant to sit on the blanket and both settling for a patch of grass nearby.   
“Forget the cabin I wanna know what that was between you and Harry just now.” Lucius knows that his brother in all but blood has finally found the perfect Little but needs to hear him admit it. And with the heavy sigh, he does.  
“He's the one. I know it. He has to be mine I just don't know if I'm ready for it.”  
“Don't be preposterous of course you're ready. Look how well you settled him and you're already so good with Draco. You and I both know you've been looking for a baby for years and now you have him. You'll make a fine parent.”  
“Are you sure? He's clearly been neglected and I'm not sure--” he's cut off by Draco's loud exclaim  
“Uh oh! Baby went potty.” Turning towards the pair Severus and Lucius spot Harry a few feet from Draco standing in a fairly large puddle. His face is downcast but they can still see the steady stream of tears running down his chin.  
“D-didn't mean to wee. I sorry. Harry do better.” The frightened boy apologizes while taking a few cautious steps back. He knew that if they got mad he would have to run even if it meant leaving his first and only friend.  
“Hey, no, it was just an accident. Accidents happen and it's nothing to be ashamed of.” Although Lucius is almost certain that's how his previous caregivers made him feel. Making up his mind he turns to Severus while Draco tries to calm the baby by stating how he sometimes has accidents and papa always made him feel better.  
“We will be staying just a few days to get Harry to trust us then we'll take him back with us. We can start on the adoption process once we have his trust and he understands.”


	5. Cabin Fever

Severus couldn't help but smile, he gets his own little and his Lily's son no better. With the abuse the boy has obviously been subjected to makes his blood boil and he felt more protective of the lad, the very boy who now stood in his own filth. Harry looked directly at the ground

As he nervously played with his hands that hung in front of his crotch.

Looking at Lucius who shared the same look of sadness and pity for the boy, Severus opened his mouth to speak. "That would be an excellent idea. That means we can say for certain that no one is looking for him, which I highly doubt anyone would be." Lucius just nodded his head in reply, ushering his Dragon to come over and help him clear the tent that was sent of for stargazing.

That leaves Severus to take care of the filthy pungent boy who shyly keeps itching his backside and bits, not knowing the germs and illnesses he could get if he were to stick his hands in his mouth.

"We do not itch down there, you will make it worse," Severus lightly scolds only to receive a flinch as a response. "It's okay, I just don't want you to make it worse. Come on, let's get you wiped down, it'll have to do until we can give you a bath when we get to the cabin." Severus held out his hand to the boy, waiting for the much too-small-for-his-age boy to take a hold of, which he eventually did though tentatively.

Heading to the bag of necessities that Lucius has already packed up ready to go. Severus rummages through the bag until he got what he needed.

"Hold up your shirt little one so I can wipe you down," he calmly stated not wanting to alarm the boy before getting a few wet-wipes out of the package, ready to rid the boy's legs and bits of urine.

A little shouldn't be without a diaper, everyone knows that.

"My goodness!" Severus stated, not entirely sure what he's seeing right now.

"What is it?" Lucius asked hearing his friend's gasp, just putting the time back into the bag and coming over to see what his mate had found so traumatizing the gasp as he did. "Oh, that looks painful. Goodness me we need to head back to the cabin as soon as possible, a bath and cream will do the trick." Lucius smiles sympathetically at the boy, though he could only look away.

He didn't deserve any of this.

Severus only nodded, too speechless to form words, getting on task to wipe the poor child's bottom. "I know Harry. I know it hurts. It'll be over in a moment, I just need to make sure you're all clean.." Harry winced every now and then but flinched soon after thinking he would get hit for making a fuss of his pain.

Yet that smack never came, only comforting words and gentle hands.

"We're ready to head back if you are," Severus stated while helping the boy put his shirt back in place.

"Yep, we're all packed and ready to go you got the supply bag dragon Lucy is called out just as Draco walked past with said back as his dad had gotten the 10th bad leaving Severus with nothing as there wasn't really anything else to carry back to the cabin

Yes, Daddy, I'm a big boy," says Draco, lifting the bag up higher on his little shoulders and heading off towards the cabin. He had come here plenty of times to know his way there and back but also wise enough to not wander too far ahead on his own.

"Are you going to walk, Harry?" Severus ask turning to the boy with another smile. Harry nods his head slowly. 

"Big boy. I walk on my own." Severus chuckled at the broken speech hopefully once settled in a proper headspace Harry would be too little and wouldn't need to talk having to be totally reliant on his carer

That being exactly what Severus wanted.

"Take my hand then at least. We wouldn't want to lose you would we?" Harry shook his head though he wanted to walk on his own to make him seem big he couldn't help but want to hold the strong soft hand and clutch it tightly.

After all, he doesn't know how long this warm comfort will last. Knowing his luck it could be for only a few hours until he's thrown back to square one again yet. Unknown to the little boy his comfort is here to stay.

After a few minutes of walking in silence, Severus felt a tug on his hand. Looking down he saw the small boy dragging behind a look of tiredness written all over the boy's face. Severus had to take pity and so, with one big swoop, took the boy from under his armpits and settled him on his waist. Frowning yet again at the flinch and tension the tiny body held.

This boy has been through so much it's going to take a while to get him to trust them but to Severus, it doesn't matter how long it takes to settle the green-eyed boy as long as he gets a little who has the same feelings that he does towards Harry then everything will work out fine.

Harry lifted his head up to stare at the dark colored eyes that held love, comfort, and gentleness of a caring person. A look Harry had never seen in his relatives at least not directed towards him anyway. For once --being held like this-- he felt at peace, comforted and loved.

But he can't allow himself to fall for this. It could be a trap. Nothing but a setup. Grabbing the neck cuff of his dirty shirt the little lad use his only comfort mechanism. He put the material in his mouth and began to suckle and chew, but instantly whined quietly when he found it pulled out of his mouth moments later.

"Someone's hungry it seems," Severus chuckled, tutting as he pulled the material from the boy's mouth. "Your clothes are filthy, eating them won't do you any good. Come one we're almost there. We can have a bath and dinner and maybe even a story before bed. Would you like that?" Severus coos, kissing the boy's forehead.

It was all instinct to him and apart from the odd flinch every now and again Harry seems tired of cowering away from the little bit of comfort he's been receiving. To answer the man's statement, Harry barely but slightly nodded his head. He liked the sound of the very much.

The cabin soon came into view and to be honest, it wasn't hard to miss. With it being humongous fitting plenty of rooms inside along with the wide open space downstairs and the fully stocked kitchen, living room and playroom for Draco. Upstairs were a few bedrooms and another play area.

Definitely, something only the Malfoys could afford. Simply wanting the best for their little one.

"Take these two straight to the bathroom, I'm just going to put a few things away and see if dinner is on the way. I'll be up in just a moment to help. Might as well get them both clean," Lucius told Severus while putting up the tent bag in a nearby closet. The younger dom led the two little up the stairs and into a spacious bathroom with a tub to fit several little in easily.

Severus let the bath water run, want to get the perfect temperature. He placed Harry on the toilet seat as Draco stood on the steps leading into the tub, watching it fill.

By now Lucius had shown himself, having changed into a plain baggy shirt. As a father of a little, he knew bath time can get pretty messy.

"I think it's time for certain little boys' bath time," Lucius calls making Draco's eyes light up. He loves bath time because his papa made sure there were toys and bubbles and plenty of play time for him. Plus now that baby Harry was here with him he had someone else to play with. He had wanted a baby brother for years but every time he asked papa would just share a look with Uncle Sev and told him they would see.

Looking over to tell Harry the great news he sees the boy completely pale, ghost white and shaking, before he's running off down the hall.

"Papa you made my baby scared. That is very naughty," pointing an accusing finger at his father he narrows his eyes at his uncle Severus watching the exchange with thinly veiled amusement. "And you didn't help him. I go get baby Harry myself an' you have to stand in da naughty corner till I come back with him." Draco stands with his hands on his hips. The sight is completely adorable but both men want the two to grow closer so they both go to their respective corners until Draco toddles out of sight and they quietly follow to watch the exchange.

"My baby Harry?" Draco calls down the hall. "Where did you go?"

In the room ahead Draco hears the shutting of a door. Opening the door to the room he sees that the only door close is the one to the closet. Opening it slowly, he crouches down and crawls in next to Harry, who is curled towards the back.

"My baby Harry got scared?" the little blonde stage whispers. Harry doesn't mind the nickname anymore it makes him feel like something special to Draco. Noting that it's his new friend that entered his hiding place, Harry decides to tell the truth and nods.

"Don't like wawa. Hurt Hawwy always."

"Well, papa was very mean for making you scared so I put him in the naughty corner with Uncle Sev." Harry gasp, never had he ever heard of an adult getting in trouble nevertheless getting punished.

"Really? For Hawwy."

"Yeah," Draco nods quickly now that Harry isn't crying anymore they could get into the bath soon. "And you take a bath with me so I protect you from everything."

"Will," the dark-haired child grows shy wanting to ask his question but also not wanting to get laughed at.

"Go on baby Harry."

"Will Sev wash me?" Harry is blushing by the end of his sentence, wanting very much for the answer to be yes but also not wanting to get his hopes up too high. They were always crushed.

"Only if you want baby Harry. I can ask for you. " Instead of answering Harry just stands and walks out the closet. He stops outside the door to wait for Draco who grabs his hand and leads him back right as Severus and Lucius make their way back to their corners.

"You come out now but no do that again."

"We promise to do our very best not to scare Harry again," Lucius swears. "Now how about I get you two undress while Uncle Sev makes sure there are enough bubbles for you both."

"Hawwy gets bubbles," the timid yet hopeful reply breaks both men hearts. Lucius smiles down as the boy.

"Yes, Harry can have all the bubbles he wants." Upon reaching the bathroom Lucis ensures that both children go potty in the toilet even though Harry's pull-up is soaked. He makes a mental note to check the boy for accidents more often as his skin looks to be getting worse rather than better. As Littles can go a wide range of ages before settling down Harry was still classified as a younger Little coupled with the abuse he's suffered it's hard to tell if he has any control or just nervous in a new environment.

Draco goes into the prepared bath with little issue and immediately reaches for a toy boat. "Come on baby Harry so we can play."

Slowly taking off his shirt Harry becomes unaware of the sudden drop in temperature.

"Harry?" Severus asks calmly as to not frighten the boy again. "Where did you get all those scars?" The Little boy's torso, back, and legs are covered in bumps, bruises and cuts all in different stages of healing. Some look as fresh as yesterday while others could have happened years ago. The most shocking and the reason for Draco bursting into tears in the middle of the tub is the criss-cross patchwork of scar tissue on his back that could only have been made by a belt.

"Someone hurt my baby Harry!" he exclaims through his tears just as Harry is scooped up and deposited in the tub before he could run off again.

"Hawwy 'serve it. Hawwy a fweak and...and," Harry trails off dissolving into his own tears and getting pulled into a bone-crushing hug by Draco all the while Severus runs his hand through his greasy unkempt hair.

"We will protect you. In every way shape and form, nobody will ever hurt you as they did again." Severus means every last word of it.


	6. A Fulfilling Bath

Harry had soon found that with the right people around to comfort and watch over you, water isn't frightening at all. In fact, he eventually grew to love it, the toys, the warmth of the water around his body and not to mention Severus's soft relaxing hands that combed through his what used to be long greasy hair, now freshly shampooed and conditioned. 

He loved it and couldn't help but close his eyes, it could literally put him to sleep.

"Hey, cheeky boy stay awake for me. We have yet to wash you!" Severus chuckled, tilting the little's head back before gently pouring water over the boy’s head to wash the suds out. Harry opened his eyes and blinked a few times, he didn't understand how throughout the day he gets really tired. It was the same at his relative's house but of course, he couldn't nap or even have the time to close his eyes before another chore got dumped onto him. Of course in the woods, the tiny child didn’t sleep well either. It was because he wet himself more than once that night, strange noises coming from the forest, or even just as overall restlessness.

If only he understood that, that’s how his little mindset worked. The age he has been labeled with is one where they require more sleep and naps than older littles do.

"I wash Draco and you wash Harry?" Lucius asked, making it easier for them both and quicker the two got washed at the same time. "Sure thing, stand up Harry" Severus took the boys hand to help him stand up, Harry gripping on for dear life as he almost slipped. "You too Dragon, stand up and then we can wash you too" Draco pouted and put his boat down, standing a few inches taller than Harry.

"Face first, and we shall make our way down. Yes?" Severus got a clean sponge, one used for guests and soaped it up ready to wash the boy down, rolling up his sleeves he got to work in cleaning the scarred little body. Lucius doing the same with Draco letting out little giggles every now and then.

Harry stayed rigid and still, doing as told even though he really didn't like having his face wiped.  
"I know, I know you don't like it. But we have to make sure you're clean and ready for bed," Severus cooed now moving onto the boy's neck, shoulders, and arms. Smiling mischievously as he went to go clean under the boy's armpits, being mindful of the bruises and cuts littering the thin frail arms.

Then, he heard it and so did Lucius. He wiped under the other armpit just to make sure he heard it correctly, and indeed the boy was giggling albeit quietly as if frightened to make a noise.

Severus swore to himself to make the child laugh more, there's nothing better than hearing a little giggle to their heart's content.  
“Is somebody a bit ticklish?” Severus tried once more but Harry only hid behind a proud-looking Draco.  
“Come on Little one I promise not to tickle you anymore but I still have to finish washing you.” Harry came back out from behind Draco, standing still again to finish getting washed.  
Quickly Severus wipes down the rest of his body being mindful of the irritated skin around the boy's bits and bum.  
“Alright, you two bath time’s over,” Lucius announces.  
“Awe. So soon papa?” Draco pouts still playing with his boat. “Can't we stay for just a little bit longer? The water is still warm and my baby Harry loves it here. Right, Harry.”  
“Wanna stay,” Harry timidly ask bracing himself for the rejection neither Severus or Lucius had the heart to deliver.  
“Alright just a few minutes and then we have to get something in those bellies.” Soon the boys are finished playing and the water gets drained from the tub. Lucius helps both boys dress having found a T-shirt and a pair of drawstring shorts for little Harry as well as both boys putting on a pull up with a bit of rash cream and baby powder to prevent Harry’s already irritated skin from becoming inflamed.  
Heading downstairs they find that Severus had just placed two steaming plates of chicken nuggets and chips in two places at the table along with two plates of baked chicken and broccoli for themselves.   
Upon sitting the two adults encounter another issue; Harry was too short to reach his plate. Even by place the small boy in Draco's booster chair Harry could barely reach the other end of his plate.  
“Harry, how would you like to sit in my lap for the duration of our meal? It would be much easier to reach and a lot more comfortable,” Severus tries to entice the boy in sitting with him. With a small shrug, Harry allows himself to be placed upon Severus’s lap finding that it is a lot easier eating his food.   
Draco watches the exchange silently from his own chair allowing his baby to get comfortable on his Uncle Sev before trying to engage him in conversation.  
“My Harry do you like it here so far?” All he gets for any answer is a little nod of Harry's head.  
“It's fun s’pose. Like it here with ooo.” Harry does indeed enjoy the time he’s spending with these nice people. He knew that when they left soon he would be back on his own in the middle of the forest but for now he was content in enjoying his meal at an actual table whereas at his relatives house he was forced to eat on the floor in the event that he got a meal.   
Soon the evening meal was over and Lucius had the task of herding two overtired littles into Draco's bedroom while Severus stay in the kitchen to prepare two sippy cups of milk and tidied up a bit.  
“Hawwy go now?” the smaller of the two ask in a timid voice just before Lucius can get them up the stairs.  
“My baby Harry has to go,” Draco states but with more panic. He didn’t want his baby to be all alone anymore.  
Lucius was quick to settle their minds. “No, no Harry, for now, how would you like to spend some time here with us?” Instead of answering Harry just nods and allows himself to be picked up and carried up the stairs.  
“All right you too let's check those pull-ups and then we can brush your teeth.” Draco turned out to be dry so he hurried into the attached bathroom. Harry was wet and bit messy so Lucius gently wipes down the boy before setting him on the toilet.  
However, Harry didn't like it and wanted off as soon as his bottom hit the seat.   
“Try and go potty before bed, Harry.” The small brunette only looks up at the older blonde before shaking his head and trying to get off the toilet.  
“Don’t havta potty,” he insists still wiggling to try and get down, but was simply too high and Lucius wasn't helping.  
“I think we should try before brushing our teeth and getting into bed.” Lucius tries to keep him sitting down only to cause more wiggling.  
“Don’t have ta. Don’t have ta,” he keeps repeating.  
“Silly baby,” Draco comes over as he finishes up his nightly routine. Already in his pajamas as well. “You have to go potty so you don’t have accidents in bed.” He goes back over to the sink and turns on the faucet while Lucius speaks softly to Harry.  
“Accidents are okay to have but wouldn’t it be best if we can avoid them?” Harry only nods before his eyes glass over as he starts peeing as soon as he hears the water start.  
Once Harry was wiped once more cream was applied to his irritated skin along with one of Draco's thicker nighttime pull-ups. Both boys are soon tucked into bed, slide by side with Harry closer to the wall. ‘So my baby Harry doesn't fall’ was Draco's reasoning. Just as Lucius is picking a book to read Severus enters the room with two sippy cups.  
“Is anybody thirsty?” he asks.  
“Absolutely parched,” Lucius states quickly making his way over to the younger man to drab one of the cups. “No papa,” but stops at Draco's voice. “That's for me and my baby Harry.” Draco scowls, getting that from his Uncle, but the statement took Harry by surprise.  
“My sippy?” Harry seems confused looking as Severus hands him the cup while Lucius gives his to Draco with a fake pout. “You can ‘ave,” Harry kneels on the bed and tries to put the spout of the cup into the older man’s mouth.  
“No, no sweetheart I was only kidding. You drink it and enjoy.” Harry finds himself laid back with a cup tilted slightly to allow him to suckle while being lulled to sleep. Cracking his eyes open once more Harry finds that it's Severus who is feeding him.  
“Night papa, Uncle Sev, and baby Harry,” Draco calls next to him, more sleep than wake.  
“Goodnight Draco and Harry,” Lucius answers taking the cup from his son’s mouth and putting it on the end table before going back to stroking his hair.  
Harry watches the scene with half-lidded eyes before turning his attention back to Severus uttering the words Severus has been dying to hear since his own classification all those years ago.  
“Night, night daddy.”


	7. Fun in the Sun

The next morning Harry awoke to being in a warmer and more welcome environment than he had ever felt in his life. For one thing, his bum wasn't burning, he wasn't in a puddle of his own waste and best of all he could feel another's arm wrapped tightly around his tummy. BUt he wants to get up now. It only took a couple seconds for Harry to remember whose bed he was in along with the previous day's events.

"Baby Harry, it's too early to be 'wake," Draco's sleepy voice calls from behind Harry, pulling him closer to himself to snuggle with only to open his eyes when his papa's voice rang through the air.

"Actually it's just time to rise." Harry startles at the sudden voice of Lucius Malfoy standing in the doorway, sudden tears prickling the corners of his eyes, wide like a deer caught in headlights. Draco isn't pleased.

"Papa we talked 'bout this. You can't keep making Harry scared no more," Draco pulls Harry to sit on his lap as he sits up to address his father. Lucius can't help but bite down on his lip to stop from chuckling at his son's antics.

"My apologies, Dragon. I didn't mean to startle your friend. I hope he will forgive me," Lucius looks towards Harry with puppy-dog eyes that make both boys giggle. Harry being the kind hearted boy he is, forgave the man.

"Ok, Luc. I forgive oo." Harry then raises his arms on pure instinct as Draco slides off the side of the bed. It looked pretty high up and he didnt wanna fall, so his best bet is to get help. Which Lucius gladly supplies noting the very wet pull-up around the boys waist.

"Hmm, it seems you need a change little one. Who do you want to do it?" Lucius asked knowing that the little black haired boy didn't fully trust him. It seems that Severus and the boy had more of a bond between them. After all neither of them ignored what Harry had called Severus last night before sleep over took him.

"No you, ee do it." Harry pouted meaning he wanted Severus to change him. He didn't feel comfortable with the blond man doing it.

"You want Sev to do it?" making sure understand the boy correctly however at the little nod he knew it was true. "Well I guess we'll have to find that daft man, eh?" the older blonde smiles. Harry, pouting and arms crossed, totally lost in the moment and not realizing he's being rude.

"Daddy no daft." Harry didn't realize what he had let slip from his mouth but yet again Lucius heard the word loud and clear. He knew i his friend was here the poor man would again have a heart attack. Finding the raven haired man sitting in the living room siping at his mug.

"Hey you have a certain little nappy to change. He wants only you," Lucius handed Harry to Severus who took the boy and stood up. After we need to talk." Severus raises an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

He took the little boy back upstairs into Draco's bedroom, laying him down of the changing table in the corner of the room.

"Come on then, lets get you cleaned up mister," the pale man leans over and begins to undress Harry and remove the soiled nappy. Afterwhich changing him into one of Draco's old outfits before heading back down the stairs to join the rest of the family. Severus placed him on the couch beside Draco who was watching some morning cartoons. Harry's attention was immediately drawn to the bright colors and sounds.

Lucius watched his friend settle the Little before heading into the kitchen to sit with him. They needed to have a little chat before anything went farther with little Harry.

"Before we being," Severus settles himself in a chair that has both visibility of the children but out of hearing range. "Do you remember what age range Harry falls into before he ran off." Lucius raises his eyebrow at the question.

"18 - 36 months if I recall correctly. Why?"

"Nothing that just explains a lot of his behavior." Lucius only grows more confused.

"Explain."

"I've just notice how he doesn't act the way Draco does. Harry seems to go along with what he says, seeking him for comfort and advise. I figured he had to be younger I was just unaware by how much," the blonde nods along with his friend's logic. "And although he was a bit hestitant and weary I had to feed him his sippy cup last night. It was obvious he enjoyed it plus what he called me yesterday. I think hr's slipping into headspace. Slowly but he's getting there.Once we get him back home and into a stable routine he'll fall right in. He needs to embrace his little side as those damn relatives of his clearly haven't treated him right and probably trained him to believe he isn't a Little," Severus sighed at the end of his mini rant and turned towards the two boys who were still concentrating on the tv screen.

"I get what you mean Sev. I can't wait to have him home and comfortable with us, to have a full fledged baby nephew that I can sneak sweets to like you do with Draco."

"I do no such thing." Severus sniffed at the air.

"We'll just have to be very gentle and understanding as he isn't quite sure of me," Lucius continues as if Severus had never spoken. "Let's just spend the next few days having fun. It'll allow some bonding time and Harry will be free to act as he pleases without the fear of punishment and properly see the outside world. We need to show him that there are people like us that care. So far he's settling for you but he's still painfully timid, it can't be good." Lucius pauses to think so a moment. What would be a good family friendly activity?

"Swimming! We could go swimming today have a splash around. The boys will love it," he smiled at his great thinking, though Severus isn't so sure.

"Are you sure that's a good idea. What if he can't swim? And we don't have any swim nappies."

"Dear friend you forget we packed plenty. As for swimming we'll stay in the shallow end and keep a close eye on the tykes alright?" Severus nodded, swimming didn't sound too bad of an idea now.

"Boys come here please," Lucius calls out. Both boys slip off the sofa, Harry a bit more carefully, and fiddle over to the adults.

"Yes, papa?" Draco questions, taking a hold of Harry's hand who nibbled on his fingers nervously.

"How would you two like to go swimming in the lake near here?" Draco's eyes widened as he let out an excited squeal. That sounded brilliant especially when he remember the waterfall. He loved going behind it although papa or Uncle Sev had to come with him. He wasn't sure if he'd get a chance to anyway, baby Harry was probably too little.

Harry isn't as excited. But if they were all going he didn't want to be left out... or behind.

"It'll be fine Harry, trust me. Now let's get you ready and having fun." When the ravenette nodded he allowed Severus to pick him up and get him redressed in a pair of swim nappies and trunks while Lucius did the same for Draco.

Harry clung to Sev all through the walk to the lake, burying his head in the crook of the man's shoulder. Petrified wasn't near as close to describing how Harry felt at the moment.

Come on,little one. The water's fine." Lucius, Severus, and Draco were all standing in the shallow lake by the cabin. Even with their unexpected new addition Lucius wanted everyone to remember that this is still a vacation. and if this was just also an opportunity to bring Harry and Severus closer together with some quality bonding time that was just an added bonus in purely coincidental.

"Yeah, baby Harry come play." because of the hot day Lucius knew it was the perfect time for everyone to go for a swim. Himself and Severus had changed into swim trunks and getting the little ones into a swim diaper and their own trunks was easy enough. The problem arose when everyone was heading into the water. It seems as soon as Harry realized what the group was about to partake in immediately drew into himself and stayed by the edge of the water line. he walked as far as he dared I want to go running back as the waves lap at his feet. It would be a truly adorable sight if it wasn't for the completely terrified look on the little boy's face.

"No wawa! Big Wawa bad," he's almost in tears before he turns to Severus, who's barely getting his feet wet, and holds up his arms in the universal sign of wanting to be picked up. The dour man immediately complies with the request and swoops the Little into a firm embrace.

"It's alright little one," he hushes.

"Not little," Harry mumbles all while snuggling deeper into the older man's chest.

"I know, I know. Why don't we try getting our feet wet?" Cautiously, so that Harry could tell Severus if he didn't want to or couldn't handle it, Severus makes his way into the water with the scared Little in his arms. Once it reaches his midcalf Draco comes padding over while Lucius stays a respectable distance to watch the interaction and still be close if needed. Even slower this time Severus eases into a sitting position cooing and saying reassuring phrases once Harry's body touches the water and he consequently tenses up.

"Water can be so much fun baby Harry."

"But wawa be bad when Harry 'lone." The adults tense up. They have some idea of how dangerous it must've been for such a young Little to live on his own in a way that Harry did but to add a near-drowning experience to the already traumatized boy is unimaginable. It's truly a miracle that he survived at all.

"Papa always tells me to never go in the water without him 'cause it is not safe but now it is since I have papa and you have Uncle Sev. Craning his neck Harry looks at Severus and lock startling green eyes with his pitch black ones.

"You no leave."

"I promise I won't leave." After that Harry seems to relax and after a couple more minutes gets up and starts playing with Draco. The two splash and wade in and out of the water under Severus and Lucius' watchful gaze. Half an hour later the boys are having a blast running and splashing whereas the adults are deep in conversation. They turn their head for a second before a shrill cry has them snapping back to attention and rushing to the scene. Harry must've tripped in his excitement of catching Draco. He came up completely soaked and sputtering. There are all of three seconds of stunned silence before Harry breaks into loud uncontrollable sobs.

"I think it's time to go."

"Indeed." Picking up Harry, the little family make their back to the cabin for a nice calm down and a quick nap.


	8. Heart Palpitations

The next morning goes the same way as the previous one. Harry wakes up before Draco snuggled into the older Little's arms.

"Dray, wakey now?" Harry questions remembering when he told him it was too early yesterday.

With a small yawn the blonde answers, "Yes, Harry wakey now. Do you need the potty?" Like a good big brother, Draco knows Harry needs to be reminded of these things because he's too small. It also hadn't slipped Draco's mind that at the classification office Harry had chosen diapers instead of pull-ups like him.

"Don't need the potty, need food," at his relative's house Harry would have never given up the opportunity to go but here he knew his needs wouldn't be neglected.

"Okay, we can get papa to get us breakfast," carefully helping Harry off the bed and onto the floor he tells him to wait before disappearing into the bathroom.

Upon his return, Draco takes Harry's hand in his and leads him out the room and down the hall into his papa's room. Once again helping Harry to climb into the large king-sized bed, Draco hoists himself up and motions for them to start jumping.

Harry quickly dissolves into a fit of giggles having never jumped on a bed before. His aunt forbade him from entering her and Dudley's bedroom unless he was cleaning. Never would he have dared to jump on either of their beds knowing quite well the punishment wouldn't have been worth it. It's hard to think of all the things he's done here that he'd never dream of doing with his relatives. He hopes that these nice people come and visit him in his forest all the time and they have this much fun.

"Ahh," looking over at his fallen friend he sees an awake Lucius mercilessly tickling him. "P-papa s-st-op. Run baby Harry!" Just as Lucius goes to grab the young boy he slips down the edge of the bed landing on his padded butt before running off out the door. Harry had only taken 4 steps down the hall before he's scooped up from behind.

"Though you could run away did you."

"Daddy!" Depositing the squealing Little onto the bed, Severus subjects Harry to the same faith as his godson.

"Alright I think these two have learned their lesson," Lucius announces after 3 minutes of constant toddler giggles.

"I suppose you're right, Luc. I believe there are a few little mouths we need to feed and clothing needing to be changed." After a quick nappy change, the pair had two squirming Littles sitting at the kitchen table.

"Papa wanna play with baby Harry," Draco tries once again to get down only to be scooped up and deposit back onto his chair.

"You two can play after breakfast, dragon. I'm sure Harry would love to know how to use a big boy fork for his eggs. Isn't that right Harry?" Lucius directs his question right at Harry, who's sitting on multiple books in order to reach the table.

"Harry use big boy 'ork?" Harry wasn't allowed silverware when he ate at his aunt's. It was better to use his fingers anyway so that he could quickly eat his food before his aunt felt like he'd had enough and take away the plate.

"Yes, Harry can use his big boy fork to eat. If you need any help just give a shout." After making sure both boys are properly eating Lucius goes off to help Severus clean and finish packing. Tonight they will be leaving the cabin and heading home.

"Baby Harry do you wanna come home with us?" Draco asks after he sees Harry eat a few bits before becoming uninterested in his food. As the new big brother he doesn't want to force Harry but he also needs to make sure there aren't any problems when they leave. He'd heard his papa and uncle Sev talk a few times about bringing Harry with them when they leave.

"Hawwy go wif oo?" the Little tilts his head in confusion.

"Yeah, I want my baby Harry to come and meet my Grandpa Tom and Gamma Bella," hopefully Draco's enthusiasm will entice the younger boy.

"Harry come if daddy say so," Harry didn't quite understand his sudden attachment to the dark man or his need to call him that name but it felt nice and he knew that Severus liked it. If Severus still wants him even after they leave then Harry wouldn't want to miss the chance of getting a new family.

"Of course uncle Sev wants-- the butterfly!" Draco's attention is brought to the window when something big and colorful lands on the frame. Quickly recognizing his friend from the other day that resulted in finding his new baby brother, he couldn't help but point it out. "Look baby Harry! See?"

"Pretty!"

"Let's go catch it to show papa and Uncle Sev." After helping Harry down from the table both boys rush outside unknowingly resulting in Severus having a heart attack."

Severus had just seen Lucius off once they realized that if they were going to bring Harry with them on the long car ride back to Malfoy Manor then he'd need a car seat. It's required by law that young children and Littles who headspace falls under 7 years old has to be properly secured in every vehicle. Due to Harry being such a young Little he'd need something rear-facing, therefore the pair couldn't put him in Draco's spear seat.

It seems that almost as soon as the older blonde disappeared into the tree line a bad feeling settles in the pit of his stomach.

Quickly making his way back into the house, Severus makes a beeline to the kitchen to check on the children. Years from now Severus will look back on this moment and still swear the high heavens that he had a heart attack when he entered the room and found two empty chairs and the back door wide open.


	9. Long Haul

Severus could not believe his eyes. The room is empty. Devoid of all human life. Taking a shaky breath, he stops to think.

If they were taken Draco would have screamed and put up some fight. Looking at the perfect room, noting not a hair was out of place Sev knew that, that could not have been the case. That means they left on their own free will. The worry that threatened to over take the man quickly turned to angers. How dare the brats up and leave with telling someone where they were going. Draco knew very well that he's not allowed anywhere with the express permission of either himself or Lucius and that if he was placed into a room he is not to leave until an adult comes and gets him. Harry doesn't know these rules but more than likely it was the older Little calling the shots on their expedition.

Storming out the back door, Severus starts making his way into the forest. He knows that sooner or later the boys will turn up or he'd be able to hear them.

Draco isn't paying much attention to how deep he's leading Harry into the forest. His only thought is finding the butterfly.

"This way, baby Harry. I think I saw it over there." Harry stumbles for the third time since leaving the cabin, quickly growing irritated and fussy as naptime grows closer.

"No!" he shouts after Draco tries once more to beckon the smaller boy to hurry his strides. "Wanna go. Wanna go back now."

Looking at his obviously tired little brother while ignoring his own droopy eyes, Draco sighs and makes the executive decision that it's time to head back.

"Come on baby Harry. We go home now." Except... where are they? The blonde child looks around and, thinking he spots a trail not too far ahead, starts leading the raven-hair child.

After another 10 minutes of walking and coming to three false trails, Harry starts to kick up a fuss again. He's tired and really wishes he had finished eating before leaving.

Draco's growing scared though. He's supposed to be the big boy and lead them to safety but he has no idea where they are.

"Draaaayyyyyy!" Harry whines.

"Stop it, Harry! I have to find out where are we," Draco snaps beyond frustrated. Harry only looks at Draco. He had never spoken so harshly to him and he didn't like it one bit. The act reminds him too much of his mean cousin, but instead of voicing his feelings Harry drops to the ground and wails. Draco isn't too far behind getting more upset with himself now that he's made his baby cry when he didn't mean to.

Severus has officially decided that he is going to put both Littles over his knee the moment he finds them. He has been searching for numerous hours hoping that he'd at least hear them by now. He has no idea how far they could've gotten or if they're just lost, wandering around in hopes of finding someone.

The first place Severus checked was by the lake. Draco knows to find the nearest body of water so that he can be found easier, but neither boys were anywhere to be found nearby. 

The man spends hours wondering the woods listening out for any indication that the boys are near. He feels his anger quickly get replaced with worry and fear. The thought of any form of punishment completely leaves his mind after the second-hour mark the worst case scenarios play over and over in his head. How he wishes he had disobeyed Lucius and brought along his phone to call anyone for help. The man had a strict policy that no phones were allowed on the trip as to not tempt the adult into doing work rather than having fun.

Just as the sun starts setting Severus finally hears the most glorious sound he could imagine. The soft sniffling of two distressed Littles.

He had finally found them. Stepping out from behind some trees into a small clearing, Severus's heart breaks a little at the sight.

Draco and Harry are both curled up against each other shivering from either fear or the slight chill in the air. Every few seconds one of them would sniff and shuffle closer to the other.

In the few second that Severus is observing his boys, Harry glances over at him thinking he saw movement in the corner of his eye.

"Daddy!" he runs straight into the man's legs sobbing his eyes out while begging to not be left again and uttering promises of being good. Draco soon joins the hug fest crying as well as apologizing for getting them both lost.

"Hush. It's okay both of you are safe now, but we will be talking about proper safety when we get back to the cabin." Picking up both Little Severus ignores the wet spots on their clothing. He can't imagine the fear they must have experienced from being alone for so long.

"Come on. Let's get you two cleaned and changed. Then it's time to head home," tucking them both closer to his person, the black-haired man starts his track back to the cabin. 

It's less than 10 minutes later when both boys are changed and Lucius has them in his tight embrace after a bit of explaining on Severus's part.

"You two are never to go outside with a parent there to watch over. Do you understand?"

"Yes, papa. I never take Baby Harry out alone again," Draco swears not moving from his spot under his father.

"Sowwy, unca Luci." The adults are both shocked by Harry's nickname for Lucius, thinking it would take a little time before he fully warmed up with the man.

"I forgive you, Little One. Now why don't you go with your daddy, He missed you so much today." After handing Harry over to his brother Lucius decides that their departure can wait a little while.

Once everyone is settled into Severus's car, the two young ones in their proper facing car seats and the adults all strapped in Severus does one more check.

"Are you sure we packed everything? Draco favorite cup and blanket? Does Harry have his bottle?"

"Everything is here and accounted for. Harry is still sleep for your cuddle session and Draco is perfectly capable of entertaining himself. Now would you stop with your smothering and drive?

Driving down the ragged road Severus tries to drive as carefully as possible as to not disturb the children in the backseat. Heaven forbid Harry gets scared awake from a sudden jolt and starts crying.

In the back Draco is starting to get bored. He thought the ride back would be a lot more fun now that he has a friend with him. His papa usually puts him in the back all alone with his colors and sometimes soft music playing. He doesn't want to sit quietly in the back anymore. Shifting around restlessly he dicides to gently wake Baby Harry so he can play.

"Baby Harry," he whispers. He doesn't want to get in trouble for causing the baby to cry so he has to be very careful and sneaky. "Baby Harry wakey now."

"Wakey now?" Harry's small, confused voice asks. He's not sure why he has to be up when he's so tired. Usually he's the one to wake everyone else up.

"Yeah, Baby Harry. You haveta wake up so we can play."

Harry gazes at the blonde boy before realising his reclined potion. In front of him is what must be the seat of the car they're in meaning he's in a car seat. To express his displeasure of being in such an infantile contraption Harry firmly kicks the back of the seat.

"No no Baby Harry we don't kick in the car. Papa say so. Let's play now."

"Draconis Lucian Malfoy," Lucius's voice boom from the front causing both boys to jump. "Did you wake up Harry so he would play with you?"

"Yes, papa but..."

"No buts mister. You know better than to wake someone up unless given directions to. It's late and you should be asleep as well but I'm allowing you some quiet time instead. Do I need to decide otherwise?"

"No, papa," Draco quickly shakes him head. The last thing he want to do is go to sleep right now. "Sorry for waking you baby Harry."

"Where daddy?" Harry asks instead of acknowledging Draco. He just realizes that he hasn't heard him in all the time he's been awake.

What if he left?   
What if he's not coming back? What if he realized Harry isn't worth the time and effort to take care of?

"I'm right here, Harry," Severus calls from the front. "See that little mirror above you? You can see me through that."

Following his directions Harry locked eyes with Serverus for a brief second before his shift back to the road ahead.

"Daddy!" Harry exclaims excitedly not the least bit tired anymore.

"Hello, my little Prince. Did you sleep good."

"That's a silly nickname," Draco giggles getting a nod from Lucius.

"Sleep good. Daddy hold Harry now?" Harry tries to undo the many straps holding him in place but it proves to be much too hard for him. Whinning slightly, the small boy looks to his big brother for assistance.

"We're keeping our safety belts in place, thank you." Lucius calls when he sees Draco make a move to help. 

"Yes, papa. Sorry baby Harry but they keep us safe."

Harry huffs not liking that he's still in the stupid seat and not in his daddy's arms.

"Daddy hold pwease!" he insists.

"Harry, I can't hold you right now. I'm driving. Why don't you try and sleep some more? By the time you wake up we'll have arrived and I can hold you then." Severus tries to bargain.

"No! Daddy hold Harry now. Harry beed good."

"I know that Harry was good. Harry is always my good boy isn't he?" The question is more rhetorical but Harry finds himself nodding along and remaining quiet.

That silence doesn't last long. Harry soon becomes bored staring at the back seat. Draco is no help having quickly fallen asleep. To make his displeasure known Harry whines slightly and kicks out.

"Want out. Harry want out. Don't like."

"I know Harry doesn't like his car seat, but isn't it nice and cozy? The perfect place for a little rest," Severus tries to soothe the cranky Little. He knows that the boy shouldn't have been woken up so soon. He just hopes he will fall asleep as quickly as Draco did.

"Not sleepy. Want daddy to hold," Harry continues to whine and whither in his seat before bursting into frustrated tears. The sudden wailing wakes Draco from his light slumber and causes the older boy to let out a few of his own tears. At seeing the oncoming meltdown, Lucius quickly locates two pacifiers and pops them into each of the children's mouths.

Draco is immediately soothed and drifts right back to sleep. They aren't as fortunate with Harry. He continues to sniffle slightly letting out a small sob every so often. At that moment Severus hits a deep pothold sending Harry's paci flying. He instantly cries out alerting Draco once more who starts screaming as well.

Lucius and Severus look at each other knowingly.

This is going to be a long drive.


	10. Home Sweet Home

The drive is long and tedious until both boys are calmed and sleeping in the back seat. Draco was pretty simple only needing his sippy cup before he's off to dreamland. Harry is not so easy.

By the time he jerks himself awake for the 4th time, Lucius is about ready to pull his hair out.

"Sweetheart, what's bothering you so?" Severus asks gently once Harry whines for the 5th time in as many minutes. It's quite obvious how tired the Little is.

"Want dada," he confesses. "Want dada to hold Harry. Harry sleepy."

"We know you want to be held, but daddy's driving right now and you're much more safe in your special seat. Do you want another bottle?" 

"Don't want baba, want dada," Harry explains before dissolving once again into a fit of tears. Thankfully this time Draco stays blissfully asleep.

"He's not going to calm down until you hold him," Lucius helpfully points out.

"I know that, but we're expected home by morning and I'd like to get there alive, thank you very much," Severus snaps at his closest friend.

"I'll have you know that my driving skills aren't that bad," Lucius huffs.

"No of course not," Severus glances at his child then back at the road. "They are much worse."

Lucius huffs in indignation but remains silent as Harry's sobs continue. Occasionally the boy will beg for his father but typically sticks with his sobbing.

"Harry be good!" he scrubs at his blotchy red face. "Please dada hold? Please."

"Harry is my best boy," Severus tries to sooth once more from the front, "but daddy is driving and will hold you in a few hours when we get home. Are you ready to see your new home?"

"Yeah. Hawwy wants new home," Harry excepts the partial distraction. "But Hawwy wants dada more!" he dissolves into a new set of tears.

"Does Harry want his paci?" Severus could kick himself when Lucius turns to ask the question. He should be the one that knows what his little need, but is grateful when Harry excepts the teat and his sobs instantly reduce to small sniffles.

"That's better," Lucius sighs, "Now we can hope that he soon falls asleep and this trip can proceed a lot quicker.

"I'm just glad he feels safe enough to cry in front of us," Severus glances once more at the now two sleeping children. "When we found him I thought it would take a miracle for him to want to come with us. I just thankful he bonded with us so easily."

"Not 'us' my dear friend," Lucius chuckles, "He's bonded well with you and trusts you to love and protect him."

"Do I detect jealousy from you, Lucius?" Severus teases lightly.

"Of course not. I'm just stating a fact. I think you should focus more on the road then my tone of voice."

 

Hours later Severus pulls into a large house that can only be classified as a mansion fitting of the Malfoy family. The Malfoys are a very influential and rich family that owns a lot of companies all throughout England and certain parts of Ireland and Scotland. 

"Home sweet home," Lucius greets as he unbuckles his seatbelt and goes around to Draco's side of the car in order to get him out  
"Home sweet home," Lucius greets as he unbuckles his seatbelt and goes around to Draco's side of the car in order to get him out. "I'm going to settle Draco in his room for the night. Is Harry going to sleep with you or would it be better if he took the crib in Draco's room?"

"The crib would be best," Severus decides after a moment of contemplation while he goes over to Harry's door. "I want him to get used to sleeping on his own so soon as possible for when I get him his own nursery. Plus Draco's room is right in between the both of us so if either child needs us in the night we'll both be available."

Choosing to leave all their stuff to be put away in the morning, the pair makes their way into the house with a child each in their arms. After tucking both boys in they make their way into their respective rooms for the rest of the night.

 

Harry woke up the next morning thoroughly confused. Not only is he surrounded by bars on all sides of him but he's also in an unfamiliar room. Harry knew he shouldn't have allowed himself to get comfortable and fall asleep after acting like such a brat in the car. Now he's stuck in a cage never to be let out again until he learns not to bother others with his meaningless problems unnecessarily. All this just because he wanted to be held by his daddy.

Without his notice, Harry starts whimpering thinking about all the time he has to spend in the box because of how bad he was. The noise wakes Draco from his deep sleep causing the slightly older little boy to chastise his new baby brother.

"Baby Harry we has talked about this," he starts, sitting up slightly. "It's too early for wakey. You have to sleep 'cause you're little like me and papa says all little boys need lots of sleeps." Draco tries to explain in his groggy state only to become fully alert when Harry sobs louder.

"Dray!" Harry calls reaching a hand through the bars. "Hawwy in here foreva and never come out again."

"You not going to be in there forever," Draco looks confused while going to the crib. "This is to make sure you don't fall out of a big boy bed and get ouchies. You don't want ouchies do you?"

Harry shakes his head as his tears dry somewhat. He sometimes got ouchie at his relatives' house when he falls asleep on the couch and rolls over or his cousin pushes him off.

"Then baby Harry goes back to sleep and wakey later." Draco turns with the thought of returning to his own bed to get more sleep when Harry reaches out once more and grabs him.

"No leave Hawwy in here. Please! Harry want out."

"Alright, my baby Harry but just this once papa and uncle Sev wouldn't like it if I let you out all the time."

"Indeed we wouldn't," Severus and Lucius step through the doorway earning a scream from both boys in shock. Harry starts sobbing once more when he realizes who's there.

"Daddy! Daddy hold Hawwy now? Hawwy be good. Hawwy be so good."

Severus quickly rushes over to scoop the little boy into his arms as Lucius does the same with a teary-eyed and still tired Draco.

"Harry is good," he reassures. "Harry is my special good boy."

"Where we?" Harry questions after basking in the warmth of his new father.

"We're home now, little one."

"Home?" Harry looks around the room for the first time. 

The walls are navy blue and white with pictures of planets and space-themed portraits scattered here and there  
The walls are navy blue and white with pictures of planets and space-themed portraits scattered here and there. In one corner is a toddler bed the same color scheme as the rest of the room next to 2 windows with blue and creme curtains. Next to the windows is a small bunch of pillows next to a bookcase and a telescope facing the heavens for stargazing. Across the room is a black crib Harry woke up in with more space-themed pictures and a mobile of the solar system.

Across the room is a black crib Harry woke up in with more space-themed pictures and a mobile of the solar system  
"This is Draco's bedroom. We'll have one ready for you in the coming days," Severus explains but Harry is already fast asleep and snoring the moment he's done with the examination of the room.

"Looks like we can get a few more z's as well, doesn't it Sev?" Lucius cheers as he tucks the blanket firmly around a dozing Draco.

"It does appear that way. Harry can be introduced to the family when he's better rested. It wouldn't due to has a meltdown. Now would it."


	11. Meeting the Family

The next time Harry wakes up he doesn't mind being in the crib. It was one of the objects he chose with Dr. Dumbledore during his classification after all. Instead, he chooses to sit and bask in the soft covers surrounding him.

"My baby Harry wake now?" he hears from across the room. It seems that Draco had had the same thought as Harry and chose to have a nice lay in bed instead of getting up to see his papa.

"Wake," Harry answers, sitting up more.

"You want outs, baby Harry?" Draco asks when he sees Harry's eyes wander around the room. Now that he's wake he can show Harry all of his cool toys and maybe go see Aunty Bellatrix and definitely see Grandpa Tom. Draco has so many plans for his new baby brother.

"Outs now?" Draco goes over to the crib and holds Harry's hand through the bar before speaking once more.

"Back up a little, baby Harry. I'll get you out and then we can go and see grandpa Tom. You wanna see your new grandpa Tom," Draco continues to talk as he finds the little latch and carefully lowers the side down to the floor. "Come on, Baby, we can find Grandpa in the sitting room."

After helping Harry down and making sure he's steady on his feet, the pair rush down the hall and down the stairs into the nonformal sitting room.

The room is of fading cream walls and white furniture with various old paintings along the walls. A roaring fire is lit in the front of the room next to a large window warming the room and allowing the early morning sunlight to flitter in. A man sits in the far corner with a newspaper next to him, having set it aside when he heard not one but two sets of little footsteps.

"Grandpa Tom!" Draco exclaims excitedly while running up to the man, unintentionally leaving Harry behind. "Missed you so so so much!"

"I missed you too, my little Dragon," Tom chooses to hold off on acknowledging the other child for a second at seeing his grandson's excitement. "But I don't believe I've met you before. What's your name young man?" The Little before him shrinks into himself while taking a step back.

Harry knew he should have stayed in the forest because now his new best friend Draco won't want anything to do with him now that he has his grandpa. He's never had a grandparent but if it's anything like a regular parent than Harry can't possibly compete.

"H-Hawwy, sir," he answers growing more upset at seeing Draco cuddle up to the new man. "Gotta go find daddy," but before he can bolt out of the room Harry finds himself sudden in the arms of the new man.

"I'm sorry, young one," Tom speaks as soon as Harry is secure on his left hip, Draco having taken up his right side. "I don't mean to make you uncomfortable. How about we statt over?" At the tiny black haired child's nod Tom resumes his seat placing a Little on each of his knees.

"Good morning Draco. Good morning Harry. How are you both this fine day?" Harry can't help but giggle at the regal tone in his voice.

"Baby Harry, you have ta say good morning back now," Draco gently reminds. He wants his grandpa to know that Harry has great manners so that he will love him just as much as he loves Draco. He had figured that Harry needs more people to love him for ever.

"Morning," Harry tries to hide his face in Grandpa Tom's shirt but stops when Draco addresses him once more.

"No you have ta say good morning, grandpa Tom. Papa says you should always say it like that."

"Now Draco he doesn't have to address me..."

"Morning 'andpa 'om," Harry's voice is slightly muffled but before Tom could respond a new voice draws the three males' attention.

"Good morning family." Harry looks up at the same time Draco jumps down from Grandpa Tom's lap and bolts over to the stranger.

"Aunty Bella! Aunty Bella! I'm back did you miss me? I missed you. I missed you so much," Draco bounces on place with his arms stretched begging to be picked up. Which Bella complied with instantly.

"I missed you so much, Draco that I..." she trails off building suspense as she sat in a plush loveseat across from Tom. "I decided to move in so that we'll never have to be apart again!"

"Yeah!" Draco cheers before turning to Harry who had started to play with Tom's fingers in boredom before looking up at the sound of cheering. "Hear that baby Harry? Now Aunty Bella can play with us always. Isn't that great?!"

"Yeah!" Harry claps feeding off of his older brother's excitement more than actually knowing what's going on. 

It's only now that Bella notices the second little perched happily on Tom's lap. 

"Hello, Little one. Where did you come from?" 

"Draco found," Harry points to the said boy only for him to take on the story.

"That's my baby Harry. He was by the lake when we got there. His old aunty and uncle left him forever but I found him and now he's my little brother."

"I stay wif daddy now. Daddy say no more going to bad aunty and uncle," Harry finished off placing his fingers in his mouth and leaning on Tom. He wishes daddy was awake so that he can have a bottle and maybe a nap.

"And who's your new daddy sweetheart?" Before Harry can properly answer her the door to the sitting room opens once more and the last of the residents join them

"Daddy!" Harry wiggles in the same fashion Draco did moments before and runs towards the dark haired man for morning cuddles. "Love daddy so much and Hawwy missed you lots and lots," the little boy exclaims while tucking himself under Severus's chin not noticing the shocked looks on both Tom and Bella's faces.

"You found a child?"

"And he's such a cutie!"

"Draco told us he was abandoned."

"What actions are we going to take to rectify this?"

"Tom, Bellatrix may I sit and have a cup of tea before I am subjected to a full interrogation," Severus exclaims before whirling on his heel and heading to the dining room with his child securely in his arms.

Once in the dining room, Severus spots the big breakfast buffet laid out by some of the servants in Malfoy Manor.

"Wow," Harry states amazed. Never has he seen so much good laid out all at once. "You did?" he points at Severus's chest. It's the only logical explanation since his daddy wasn't there when Harry first woke up.

"No, darling, it was the house elves that prepared breakfast this morning." Due to the servants having never been seen and yet the house always being clean, Draco has taken to calling the house elves. Eventually, the name stuck and everyone started referring to them as such.

"Elves," Harry states in absolute wonder not taking notice as this daddy sets him in a highchair at the end of the long table. "With magic daddy?"

"Lots of special magic," Severus feeds his imagination, knowing that his past caregivers (if those monster can even be called that) most likely crushed any innocents he showed. 

By the time the rest of the family joins them Severus has already severed Harry a plate of assorted fruits and a bowl of cereal for him to feed himself as he himself drinks his morning tea with a slice of toast.

They take their usual spots with Draco now sitting beside Harry's highchair.

"Hi baby Harry," Draco greets even though they've been separated for only 5 or so minutes. Harry only smiles towards the blonde too engrossed in his food to answer properly.

"Today I'm going to show you all my toys and you get to meet all my stuffies and we can ask aunty Bella to play with us 'cause she's the best at playing pretend. Will you play with us p'ease aunt Bella," Draco barely pauses for breath in between talking to Harry and asking Bellatrix to play with them.

"P'ease TeTe Bewa," Harry lisp wanting to do all the things Draco listed and more. 

"Actually boys," Lucius interjects before Bella can melt a the cute picure Harry makes when he begs and agree to anything he says. "Today we're going shopping to decorate Harry's new nursery and you'll both need things for school."

"Yeah! Can we get ice cream there papa? Please," Draco begs.

"Ice c'eam!"

"We'll see if you both behave," Severus relents. "Now lets get you ready to go."


	12. Shop Til You Drop

"Where we going," Harry asks from the backseat where he and Draco are strapped into their respective car seats with Bella sitting between them.

"To the store, lovely," she explains. "We're going to get you so many nice things to go in your new nursery that Grandpa Tom is fix up.

"Harry get own nursery," the little boy looks up hopefully. "No stay wif Dray?"

"Some days you may sleep over if you want but daddy wants you to have your own room. Isn't that nice?" Severus tries to sound enthusiastic to mask the fear of Harry having a meltdown.

"Harry want own room. No, stay in cupboard no more," the Little beams in the mirror above him unaware of the sudden tension settling in the car until Bellatrix speaks.

"A cupboard!?" she snarls. "What kind of monsters would put such a sweet boy in something so ghastly?"

"I agree. And they will be properly dealt with once we arrive at our destination," Lucius foreshadows their inevitable downfall.

"Harry say somethin' bad," Harry tries to turn to see how mad his new family and if it's directed at him.

"No baby Harry," Draco is the one to soothe him while the adults quickly try to rein in their tempers. "Your aunt was very naughty and Papa and Uncle Sev are going to make sure she doesn't hurt you no more. Right, Papa?"

"That's right my little Dragon. We will protect young Harry in every way we can."

It only takes another 10 minutes of comfortable silence until they arrive at a very special shopping center. Diagon Alley has been running for as long as the town and beloved all the same. The reason for this placing being so special is the fact that all the shops and eating establishments are specifically catered to Littles of all ages. There were special clothing stores, a toy shop for different age groups, and even the restaurants have appropriate booster seats.

"First we should pick out the clothing and toys, then lunch, and then we can head to pick out furniture while the little one's nap. By that time Severus should be able to run his little errand," Bella maps out their day while looking about at all the shops they will be going to.

"That sounds perfect," Severus agrees while unbuckling Harry.

"Madam Malkin will be expecting us at any moment for a proper fitting. We also need to get them both their school things," Lucius reminds the group as he takes hold of Draco's hand. 

"Harry I need you to stand very still for daddy on the platform while Madam Malkin takes your measurements," Severus explains to a squirming Harry who wants nothing more than to stay in his daddy's arms.

"No Harry stay wif daddy 'cause Harry be good and wanna stay," Harry tries to reason only to be caught off guard and promptly set down on the raised platform.

Tears immediately spring to the little boy's eyes but before his daddy had a chance to soothe them away Madam Malkin was upon the pair having just finished up with Draco.

"I'll only be a moment as long as you stand still, young one. Then you may choose a treat out of the bowl if your father permits it," she speaks in her no-nonsense to be that instantly captures Harry's attention long enough for her to finish her work and send them off.

"Harry get sweet?" the little asks shyly when he spots Draco happily sucking on a lollipop.

"Yes you may. Be sure to say thank you after."

"T'ank 'ou Madam Milk," Harry lisp around his new treat.

"You're very welcome little one, just be sure to bring your daddy back to pick up your new clothes."

The toy store that has quickly become a favorite of the small family was only a short walk from Madam Malkin's shop but by the time they had stepped through the door Harry looked about ready to nod off in his daddy's arms.

That is until he sees the mountains upon mountains of toys for little of all ages. Harry immediately squeals from his place in Severus's arms and tries to wiggle down to join Draco in exploring, but he holds him for a moment longer to speak to his soon-to-be child.

"Stay where I can see you please and when you find a toy you really like come bring it to me," with that Harry is off in his own world, exploring the many shelves and options the store has to offer. Nothing really catches the Little's eye until Draco calls from farther down one aisle.

"Baby Harry come look at this," Harry turns to make sure daddy is still close by having found a cart and filling it with small things to go in his new nursery, before toddling over to the older boy. "Isn't this cool," he holds up a box with the most vibrant colored blocks Harry has ever seen. Not even Dudley had a set this nice.

"Daddy I have?" he turns his big green eyes towards his father unknowingly turning Severus into a pail of putty with those eyes.

"Yes you may." Lucius comes up from behind his serogot younger brother, starling him with a slap on the back.

"He's got you wrapped around his little finger."

Severus gazes at his new son. He can't believe that he's been able to connect with a little of his own, much less be adopting one in just a few hours.

He can't wait for the start of his new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in no way proud of this chapter, but I feel like I'm drawing out this book. Some of you have probably noticed me favoring Unforgivable quiet a bit so I think I'll be wrapping up this book in next chapter or two. This will not be left incomplete but i just can't write anything else for it.
> 
> Next you'll see Hogwarts and the children's sorting.


	13. Day Before

Harry watches quietly from the doorway as his daddy and Uncle Luci straighten up his new room. Draco had tried earlier to get the younger Little to come to his room to play but Harry was refusing to let his daddy out of his sight.

He isn't entirely sure what happened when they had finished shopping. All he knows is that they went into a big official looking building with a lot of formal people that Harry mostly hid his face from. Then his daddy, uncle and grandpa had talked to one of the formal people while Aunty Bella had played with Draco. After scribbling on some papers everyone cheered and Harry was hugged tightly between everyone before Daddy explained that he never had to go back to his old mean aunt and uncle. And that they would be going away for a long time. 

Ever since Harry has been glued to his daddy's side, although Severus has told him that he needs to stay back in order to not get hurt.

"Daddy?" Harry calls once he sees that the crib is finally built and they move on to the weird table like thing.

"Yes, my Little Prince?" Harry giggles sleepily at the nickname before rubbing his eyes. He likes the name a lot.

"I think it's time for a certain little boy's N-A-P," Lucius interjects.

"Daddy hold for 'while?" the Little begs while holding his hands up in the universal sign that means he wants to be picked up.

"Alright lets get you changed then I'll hold you for a little bit. Is that ok, my Prince?" Severus reaches down and cradles the small child before walking, going in the next room over, Draco's bedroom.

Instead of answering Harry nods while sticking his thumb into his mouth.

"My precious little prince," Severus coos as he settles himself into Draco's rocking chair. "I love you so much."

"Love dada oo," Harry sleepily confesses.

"Tomorrow you'll be going to Hogwarts. You'll get sorted into a play group that they call the different houses. Meet all types of Littles with all sorts of headspaces. Daddy will miss you but it's only for a few hours. I'm sure you'll barely notice I'm gone before it's time to pick you up." Severus continues to babble as he rocks back and forth until he's certain Harry is deep within dreamland. Just as he lays his child down he speaks one last time before going back to finish the room.

"You'll never be the unwanted little ever again. As long as I am breathing you'll always be loved and cherished until the end of time. So mote it be."

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should've been out forever ago but here you all go. Those of you on Wattpad know that I'm continuing a new book that will be placed here as well so look out for that.


End file.
